Every Journey has a Beginning
by Rappkea
Summary: These are the backstories to the characters in my first NaNoWriMo: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away. I feel that these stories can give you a better understanding of the characters in my NaNoWriMo. The Introduction, which is the first chapter, gives a better description. Please enjoy.
1. Introduction

Hello,

Wow, it has been a while since I have posted anything on here.

So a couple months ago, I decided to post only fanfictions that I write for National Novel Writing Month on here. And the first one that I posted: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away, is based off of Star Wars: The Old Republic video game, was supposed to be finished by the end of November and it is March and it is still not up. So therefore, I did not finish my first NaNoWriMo (even though the website said I finished it…huh, odd.) I think I was only at 13,000 words by the end of November. It was my first NaNoWriMo and I did not think that I would be an ace at this right away. Anyway, I want to have it finished but I am basing the story off of the individual classes that are playable in the game. That being said, I want to play far enough into each class so that I know how to accurately portray my characters and the companion characters that are in the game. Needless to say, that is probably going to take a while. So I am doing something a bit different.

When I play the video game, I make decisions with the mindset that I am this character with a certain back story. It makes the game feel realistic to me. So to give you guys something, I am going to give you a bit of a back story to the eight characters that will be in the completed fanfiction.

I hope you like them. If you like these stories, please favorite and favorite the prologue of A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away, to see the rest of the story when I get it finished.

Enjoy.


	2. Kevame Voss

Ord Mantel was a planet-sized warzone. It would be impossible to be on Ord Mantel and not see the smoke or hear the cannon shots or smell the toxic fumes. The Sepratists of Ord Mantel challenged the Republic and their occupation of Ord Mantel, trying to fight back and take back the planet so that they could run the planet, themselves.

A small convoy of Republic walkers roamed over the pothole-covered earth through a small canyon that was just large enough for them to move through. As this was happening, Separatist forces stood above the canyon, firing rocket launchers, throwing plasma grenades and anything else they could do to. However, their Turrets fired from the metal machine to repel the Separatists and their guerilla tactics. When the blaster fire came, many of the enemy troop turned tail and ran.

A couple miles to the southwest there was a barren plain willed with the holes from mine explosions and missile blasts. Amidst the sounds of war, clanging metal and the voices of children were heard.

"Mik, pass me the ball," a young girl shouted.

"Catch, Keva," Mik said as he passed the "ball" which was the head of a battle droid. A young ginger haired girl named Kevame Voss caught the ball and stopped where she was. He chucked the droid head as hard as she could and it hit the floor. It rolled for a bit but eventually fell into a pothole.

"HA!" she shouted. "That's three points for me!" she said as Mik, her friend approached her.

Kevame walked over to the writing in the dirt that kept score and she added 3 more tally marks under her name.

"Hey, Keva. Those booms are getting closer, I think we should head back to Mannett Point," Mik said as he looked in the directions of the blasts, which got closer and closer all the time.

"No way," she said looking at him. "You just don't want to go because you're afraid you're gonna lose."

"No," Mik replied. "I really think we should go."

"Yeah, right," Kevame said as she picked up the droid head and handed it to Mik. "Come on. It's your turn."

Mik reluctantly shrugged and walked to on end of the plain. Kevame stood on the other.

As the game continued, Kevame still managed to stay ahead in points. It was Kevame's turn with the ball and she ran toward Mik. Mik was taller than Kevame and he stopped her. Once Kevame stopped, she could move unless she let go of the "ball." Kevame didn't know what else to do so she lobbed the droid head and it went over Mik. She threw it so far that it completely overshot the pothole that was the goal.

Kevame sighed. "I'll get it." She took off after it. After Kevame started running Mik noticed something ahead. Many people looked to be running for their lives. As they got closer, Mik noticed something, they were wearing Separatist armor and they were Separatist troops. Mik didn't see why they were tunning until he saw the first Republic walker emerge from the canyon.

"KEVA! RUN!" Mik shouted before he started running himself.

Kevame reached the droid head and picked it up. She looked up the see a republic walker approaching. Kevame's father was a Separatist commander and she was taught to fear these things. He dropped the head and began running. She looked back to see the Republic walker getting closer. She got wide-eyed when she saw a second one. Before Kevame could run any faster, she took her next step and felt no ground beneath her as she fell into a rather large pothole. Scared for her life, she curled up into a ball and prayed that it would all be over.

Tembling, Kevame could feel the stomps of the walkers through the ground. She could feel them getting closer. They sounded like they were right on top of her. Kevame looked up and slowly opened her eyes as started at the ground. A shadow began to creep over the ground. Kevame looked up and saw a giant foot of a walker come over the pothole she was in. It lingered for a split second and it looked like it was going to come down.

Kevame looked at it in terror. The horror of the moment increased when the walker exploded and the metal foot just missed Kevame. The scared little girl climbed out of the hole and ran as far as she could and didn't look back. She didn't watch where she was going as she ran into a tall man.

Kevame looked up and him. He was tall and muscular and wearing Seperatist armor. In his right hand he held a rocket launcher that was steaming. Kevame looked up and saw his smiling face.

"Daddy!" she said smiling.

"Hey, Keva. What did I tell you about playing in a warzone," he said.

"To not to," she replied.

As she said this, another soldier in the same armor came running down the hill. "Captain Voss. We have grounded the walkers, but the soldiers are coming out and they are overrunning our men. They have a Jedi with them."

Captain Orne Voss looked at the ground and thought about this. "Ok, get the snipers together and get them up on that ridge. Take out the Jedi. If we don't take him out, we stand no chance of victory."

The man nodded and ran to get the snipers together.

The captain got on his knees to be level with his daughter. "Kevame, I want you to run. Don't stop running until you get Mannett Point. Do you understand me?"

Kevame nodded.

"Good. I'll be there soon. Now go," he said as he let go of his daughter and ran to join his fellow soldiers.

Kevame ran. She ran across the field and all the way to the other ridge. She looked back to see her dad shouting orders at his men.

The Separatist troops were surprised when Republic soldiers in blue and white armor appeared over the hill, killing the snipers and any remaining troops. Captain Voss and the remaining Separatist soldiers fell back and regrouped. They were holding their position until a Twi'lek Jedi in armor and robes came up the hill. He held a sword in his hand that glowed with green light. The man raised his weapon and slayed more of the Separatist soldiers. Between the Jedi and the other troops firing at all the Separatist soldiers, only a handful remained. Soon those men were blasted away as well. This left only Orne Voss. He fired the last few shots that he had and when he realized he had ran out of shots, he tossed his weapon aside. He then pulled the vibrosword off of his back and pointed it directly at the Jedi. He was trying to challenge him to a duel.

The Jedi held his fist upward to halt his men's attack. He stepped forward and held his lightsaber up. Orne looked him in the eyes and took a giant lunge forward. The Twi'lek saw this coming and he easily blocked the attack. He then retaliated by pushing his opponents weapon away.

Kevame climbed to the top of a hill of the other side of the battle ground. She could still see her father and the Jedi fighting but she could not see who was winning.

"Hey, I'm glad you're ok."

Kevame screamed in terror. He turned to see Mik standing there.

"Hey," he started. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kevame turned her attention to the duel but she still couldn't see who was winning.

"Here," Mik handed her a pair of binoculars. He took them and looked through them. She saw that the Jedi was over powering her father. The skills of a Jedi combined with the military-grade armor from the Republic made Orne Voss no match for the Jedi. The Jedi swung his blade away and Orne's vibroblade flew out of his hands. He was now weaponless. He Jedi raised his lightsaber, ready to end the Jedi. As he did this, Orne looked behind the Jedi and he could make out his daughter that was on the hill across the field. "I'm sorry…"he whispered. The Jedi brought his blade down and ended his life.

"NO!" Kevame shouted.

Mik tugged on her arm. "Come on. They will kill us if we don't get back to Mannett Point. Kevame, we need to go."

Kevame dropped the binoculars as she reluctantly followed Mik. They ran and ran across the field until they got back to Kevmae's house.

The entire place was empty. Kevame's mother had died from a spice addiction, years ago. Kevame never liked her. She was a drunkard and she mistreated Kevame's dad. Kevame fell into her chair. She still didn't know what to say or do. Orne Voss was Kevame's hero and now that he was gone, she was devastated.

"Are you ok?" Mik asked her.

Kevame paused for a minute. He looked right up at him. "Yeah. Yeah I am." She stood up and ran up the stairs that led to the second floor of the building. She opened a chest and dug around in it. She found what she was looking for: a small blaster pistol.

"What are you going to do with that?" Mik asked nervously.

"I'm going to kill that Jedi." She got up and looked in a closet. She found small set of explosive packs.

"How?" Mik asked. "How are we going to kill a Jedi?"

"My dad has been teaching me to fight. If we set this, next to the fuel compartment then we can blow the walker sky high," Kevame explained as she prepared the explosives.

Mik knelt down and stopped her. "Kevame, this is ridiculous. You need to just let go of this."

"No, I need to avenge my dad," she replied and kept working.

"Ok, but I for one will not charge into Republic soldiers. I wish you luck," Mik said as he left the room.

"Coward," she yelled and kept working.

000

Two Republic walkers continued the journey. They climbed over a small hill and simply continued the trek. They knew it would be a while before the Separatist made a second assault. After the walkers made it over the hill, Kevame emerged from her hiding spot in some rocks. She took one of the explosive charges from her pack and he attached it to the leg of the second walker. She grabbed a second charge and set it underneath the belly of the machine, right where the fuel tank was. She then ran ahead as fast as she could. She knew that when she moved to the first walker, she would be in the line of sight of Republic soldiers. She started by setting her third charge on the rear leg of the walker.

The pilot of the second walker saw her, "Hey, we got trouble," he said.

Kevame ran under the walker to avoid the blaster fire. She stuck the final explosive under the belly of the walker and she ran away as fast as she could. She knew the troops would exit the walker so she couldn't wait too long to blow the walkers. She held the detonator in her hand and took a hard look at it as she ran for her life. She couldn't waste any time and she felt like she was at a distance where she wouldn't be severely wounded. She clenched the device and activated it. She could hear the deafening sound of an explosion behind her and she could smell the smoke and burning metal. She looked back at the wreckage. The bodies of soldiers lay on the floor but what caused Kevame to smile was the burning robes of a Jedi.

000

**3 years later…**

Kevame walked through the streets of Fort Garnik. She looked around as unsuspecting Republic soldiers walked right by her, not knowing of her Separatist origins. She tried not to grab her blaster. If she did, people might get suspicious. But still, she was fearful that someone might recognize her and have her executed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it inside the spaceport. She figured she could stowaway on a freighter starship. She certainly couldn't buy a ticket off Ord Mantel. Kevame spent all of the money she made as an amateur bounty hunter on new armor and a blaster. She entered a hanger and found a shuttle that was beginning to load up empty crates. Most likely, they had just made a supply run to Ord Mantel and were going to go get more supplies.

When the soldiers weren't' looking, Kevame hid in one of the larger crates. She slid the top over her to close the box and was absolutely silent. She was finally getting off Ord Mantel. She didn't know where she was going but she did know one thing. She would kill every Jedi she met for what they did to her father.


End file.
